Alive, But Dead
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: The biggest taboo for alchemy was human transmutation. The Elric brothers ignore the law and brought back a monster. What became of this monster? After all, it did use to be human. Summary sucks. Don't own. Continued by Lady.Lera!


The law of equivalent exchange is simple. When taking something, you must give something back. Because of this law, human transmutation was strictly forbidden. When Edward(Ed) and Alphonse (Al) Elric broke the taboo, they transmuted something completely different from their mother. A monster. However, the world was cruel and one of the brothers lost their leg and arm, while the other lost their whole body. They walked along the earth thinking the thing they saw was their mother. What became of the terrifying monster? Surely there was something more to this story than just burying it?

* * *

><p>Ed smirked as a lowlife thief who was stealing state alchemy possessions squealed and tried to scamper. His hand turned into a sword and he ran at the thief, immediately knocking him unconscious.<p>

"Too easy," Ed muttered. The police took the thief and dragged him off to jail.

"You did it big brother!" shouted Alphonse, "Big brother?"

Ed's body started shaking and Al looked at him worriedly.

"Heh heh" muttered Ed, "Hah hah hah hah hah. I am the best! Everyone bow down to me!"

Al sweatdropped and gave a quick shy 'sorry' to passer byes.

"It looks like you're doing well, shortie," said a voice.

Ed's face turned red, "Shut it, Mustang!" Colonel Mustang and Lt. Riza came out. Colonel smirked playfully and Ed just wanted to wipe it right off his face. Maybe if he did this…or that too…yes that could work as well!

"I know what you're thinking, it can never happen," said Mustang. Ed blinked, how could he do that?

"You're just easy to read," explained Roy Mustang. Ed's mouth dropped before he started spluttering.

"I-I'm not easy to read! Right Al?"

Al turned uncomfortably, "Umm yeah."

Ed narrowed his eyes as Riza and Roy coughed, covering their laughs.

"Humph!" Ed turned his nose to the sky and marched off, aware of the snickers behind him.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" shouted Ed, trying to find his money in his pocket. Something dropped and as Ed tried to pick it up he stopped for a second. It was a picture of his mother, Al and him. He still hadn't told Al that when he met his father in Resembool he found out after his father left that the person they resurrected wasn't their mother at all. He just couldn't bear what Al would think after he told him. Al had a body of armour for nothing, and all he lost was his arm and leg.<p>

He hoped Al won't get angry, but he would take any punishment if he did.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Out of everyone they could resurrect it was that person?" gaped Envy in disbelief.<p>

"You know your job," said Father.

"Yes, Father."

* * *

><p>"Hey Al," whispered Edward.<p>

Al gave a little wave, "Hi."

"I want to tell you something really important."

"Go ahead."

"Uh, well, you see," Ed struggled to find the proper words.

"Yes?" encouraged Alphonse.

"Um, when we tried to transmute our mother, the person who we transmuted was actually someone totally different. I'm so sorry."

A pause.

"You can hate me as much as you like."

By this time Ed was unconsciously crying. His eyes popped as a pair of strong metal arms held him.

"I can never hate you. You're my brother," said Al. Ed tightened his hold on Al. Al had to be the best little brother in the whole world.

"Thank you, Al," murmured Ed.

* * *

><p>Sparks flew and bones were put together. New skin covered the bones and new organs were put inside. Blood started to flow.<p>

"Up you hop," laughed Envy.

A hand moved.

…_Where am I?_

* * *

><p>"A phone call from Resembool, sir," shouted a low rank alchemist.<p>

Ed twitched, "What do you want Winry?" he shouted.

"Now don't you call me that, little man!"

"Pinako? Don't call me that! What do you even want?"

"There was a disturbance in Resembool. Someone dug up the bones of the person you brought back."

That woke Edward up, "Is that true?"

"Yes, come quickly."

"Will do."

Edward hung up the phone, still looking confused. Why would someone need old bones? Ed got his signature red cape on.

"Where are we going brother?" asked Al.

Ed smirked cockily, "To Resembool."

* * *

><p>"You're telling me that someone dug up the bones of that person we brought," said Al. Ed nodded causing Al to snort in disbelief.<p>

"Hey Pinako!" shouted Ed. Pinako came running out, but something was wrong.

"Hey wait a second. Pinako STOP!" yelled Ed. Pinako looked confused then only a centimetre away a bomb exploded.

"Tch, a trap," muttered Ed. Pinako still looked dazed as Al and Winry came to help her up. Suddenly something scratched his good arm. Blood trickled out and Ed coughed up some blood.

"Shit," he cursed.

A figure stood on the side of him and when he looked closer, he could see it was a girl.

She came closer, stumbling a little. He clapped his hands and a spear came out from the ground. A powerful charge was building up and he knew she was going to launch her attack. Something dawned on him. The size of the figure and when she came closer, the hair colour, was the same as the body he transmuted. This girl had been resurrected, but by whom? A burst of light came and Ed readied his spear. She was quick, but he was quicker. The girl dropped to the floor, panting heavily. Ed's spear pointing towards her neck. Now that he could see her properly, she looked to be no younger than seventeen. She was very pretty, if you excluded the dirt, sweat and scratches.

"Who are you?" he growled, "Why did you try to kill granny Pinako and I?"

The girl put a hand to her heart, "He made me. After all, he was the one who brought me back to life."

"Who made you?"

"Um, I think his name was Energy or Andy? No! Envy!" said the girl. Ed banged a fist on the concrete and the girl looked at him in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged. Ed's heart clenched. He had brought this problem onto himself; he was the one who brought her back. At least now she actually looked human.

"What is your name?" asked Ed.

"My name? Um, I can't remember very well, but I think my name was Ka-go-me? Yeah! Kagome," whispered the girl.

Ed's eyes widened in fear, he had read about her. He just had to bring back the Shikon Miko. He definitely had great luck. Now the whole world is out to get him. Yep. He was going to have to add ten million or more enemies on his already five hundred enemies list.

Ed turned and started walking back.

"Well?" asked Ed.

Kagome blinked, "Well what?"

"Coming or not?"

Kagome blinked once again, and then smiled brightly. She latched onto his arm in a loving manner. This wasn't the end, in fact it was just the beginning. Ed just hoped he wasn't going to die before he turned eighteen.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted a break from Tainted Light and this story just came. This does not really follow the plot at all except for in the manga when Ed meets his dad in Resembool and he over hears his dad and granny Pinako talking about how the person he transmuted could actually not be Ed's mother, but another creature and then with granny Pinako they dug up the bones and found that it was true (Volume 11, I think). It is completed and if you haven't noticed Kagome's memory is a bit hazy. I will not be continuing this story, but if someone wants to they can. Just tell me and I'll organise things. However if someone does I actually want someone who will continue it and not put it up for adoption or hiatus or update in, like, a year.<strong>

**R+R,**

**TG**


End file.
